la promesa inquebrantable
by lord of the dark shadow
Summary: :"la vida es un asco, no importa cuanto dinero tengas, quien seas, como te veas, la vida es un asco". advertencia: temas no aptos para menores de 16, clasificado M, No lemon!, ni naruhina o narusaku o narutoxpersonaje cualquiera de la serie original. "no soy autor de naruto, los derechos le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, y no gano dinero con esto". los OC's me pertenecen


prologo

la vida es un asco, dijo hace tiempo mi mejor amiga antes de suicidarse, ella era muy inteligente y bastande linda, no era alguien "amable" pero tampoco era una mala persona, ella siempre pensaba mas alla de los limites humanos y dejaba las cosas logicas por de lado.

aun recuerdo las palabras que me dijo el dia antes de suicidarse.

_-la vida es un asco, la gente es muy egoista y solo piensa en si misma, cosas como esta nos llevaran a la destruccion-dijo ella con un tono de voz cansado._

_la observe con confusion y le pregunte porque pensaba eso, posiblemente yo ya conocia la respuesta, pero queria oirla de sus labios, era la unica persona con la que pude mantener una conversacion "inteligente" en aquellos dias._

_-pues es simple, imagina que vas caminando por la calle y compras dos hotdogs, vas de regreso a casa mientras te vas comiendo uno, pero de pronto un sucio y apestoso vagabundo se te acerca y te pide, no, mas bien te ruega que le des un poco, obviamente tu no le vas a querer dar, de hecho, nadie le va a querer dar, pero al final... le dan un poco, y ¿sabes porque?-dijo ella mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mano derecha y se sacaba un moco con la otra._

_-bueno, supongo que por... ¿lastima?-dije yo un poco dudoso, realmente no pude responderle a esa pregunta con claridad, era obvio que habia algo mas detras de esa pregunta, pero no sabia que exactamente._

_-si y no-dijo con un tono de aburrimiento-las personas le daran un poco, pero no solo por lastima, si no tambien porque estan obligados a quedar bien con los demas, ellos no lo hacen por el sucio vagabundo, ellos lo hacen por ellos mismos, no quieren manchar su "imagen" y la opinion de los demas sobre ellos._

_-vaya, eso tiene logica, desde luego que nadie quiere manchar su imagen y dar una mala opinion, eres muy inteligente veronica, desearia poseer tu cociente intelectual-dije yo alabandola al final, veronica era el nombre de mi amiga de ojos azules y pelo negro, realmente tenia una inteligencia superior a la mia, apesar de que yo saque 187 en la prueba del cociente intelctual, ella tenia un cociente de 225! asombroso era una de las mentes mas inteligentes de nuestro siglo... pero solo ella y yo sabiamos el cociente de cada uno y cierto psicologo loco._

_-no, tu cociente intelectual es mas que suficiente para no solo sobrevivir en este mundo, si no tambien para gobernar y mucho mas.-dijo ella con una mirada misteriosa._

_esa era una de las cosas que me intrigaban de ella, en ocaciones hablaba sobre gobernar, ser superior, obtener fuerza y poder, apesar de todo eso me atraia mas a ella, su manera de ser era incomparable._

_al final de nuestra charla sobre el egoismo y lo asquerosa sobre lo que era la vida y que algunas personas debian morir, le hice una pregunta y en ese mismo momento, senti como si toda mi vida fuera a cambiar de manera drastica._

_-tengo una ultima pregunta veronica-dije yo mientras la observaba caminar a mi lado- ¿que pasa con la gente que no es realmente egoista? ¿que pasa con aquellas personas que lo hacen por "amor al progimo"?-_

_lo penso por un momento antes de responder_

_-aquellas personas, son el tipo de gente que haran lo imposible por ver que el "bien" triunfe, aquellas personas estaran dispuestas a sacrificarse a si mismos y de ser posible a otros por el bien comun... esas personas son peligrosas y estupidas, lo cual las hace mas peligrosas, ya sabes "la estupidez humana no tiene limites"-dijo ella mientras me sonreia, y yo le devolvi el gesto._

_pero de pronto su expresion cambio a una de seriedad y preocupacion._

_-quiero que me prometas algo, y juramelo por tu vida que lo haras-dijo ella con una voz preocupada, esto me empezo a dar mala señal, veronica era la persona que menos se preocupaba del mundo, el mundo podria estar a minutos de destruirse y ella posiblemente estaria comiendo o tomando un baño antes de siquiera interesarse en ello._

_-l-lo juro pero ¿que es?-le pregunte mientras miraba sus ojos._

_-no importa que pase, cuantas cosas pasen, no te conviertas en alguien normal, se egoista y a la vez un estupido, no importa que tan imposible de hacer sea una cosa, siempre esfuerzate al maximo y logra tu objetivo, veo en ti la fuerza de voluntad que aun esta dormida, tu puedes hacer lo imposible, prometemelo, no te rendiras, haras lo que sea para sobrevivir y sobre todo... jamas seas una buena persona-dijo ella mientras tomaba mi mano y me miraba a los ojos._

_apesar de mi gran inteligencia, no pude comprender lo que ella me quizo decir aquella vez, no entendia a que se referia con cambiar el mundo y jamas rendirme ni ser buena persona, pero sabia que debia hacer esta promesa, al final ella era la unica persona que se preocupaba mas que nadie por mi en el mundo._

_-te lo prometo veronica-dije con una voz calmada mirandola fijamente a los ojos-hare lo que sea para sobrevivir, hare lo que sea con tal de superar los mayores obstaculos y hare cosas imposibles, es una promesa inquebrantable-dije antes de darle un abrazo lleno de cariño, el cual fue correspondido por ella._

**_Un dia despues..._**

_ese mismo dia fue el dia en el que mi mente cambio, mi forma de pensar las cosas se hizo mas oscura y los unicos pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente eran, la ira, la tristeza, el odio, el amor, la confusion y la esperanza de que fuera un sueño... pero no lo era._

_veronica lightshell, fue encontrada muerta en su habitacion desangrada hasta morir, se habia cortado las venas la noche anterior, en el instante en el que me entere, mi corazon empezo a palpitar tan rapido que pense que me daria un infarto, empeze a llorar como si hubiera sido torturado de la peor manera, como si me hubiesen arrancado una parte del alma._

_desde ese dia, he intentado cumplir mi promesa, pero hasta ahora no he hecho nada mas que llorar y sufrir en silencio como un cobarde... pero todo cambiara._

_mi nombre es naruto, no tengo padres y no tengo apellido, ni familia... mi unica familia fue veronica y nadie mas._

FIN del prologo.

muy bien chicos y chicas, esto es un proyecto que se me acaba de ocurrir, lamento la ortografia de tan mala calidad, pero actualmente no cuento con un editor ortografico. en fin quiero decirles que me digan si les gusta la historia o no, ya tengo planeado hacer un segundo capitulo.

y pido perdon otra vez por la ortografia... que verguenza.


End file.
